The MI Characters Read COB
by KoolaidGoddess
Summary: What happens when Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Simon read City of Bones? Set shortly after City of Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fan fiction, so bear with me :)

DIsclaimer: Despite my fantasys, i do not own the mortal instruments

**Clary Jace Magnus Isabelle Alec and Simon read interesting scenes from City of Bones**

**Set shortly after City of Ashes**

Chapter 1: Pandemonium

_Bzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzzz…..Bzzzzzzz _went my phone at the ungodly hour of 6:30am. I yawned, stretched, and cracked open an eye to read the caller ID. It was Isabelle. Panicked, I grabbed the phone, praying nothing had happened to any of the shadowhunters. "Izzy? Whats wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"Why do you automatically assume something has to be wrong for me to call you?" Isabelle asked

"Isabelle, its 6:30 in the morning. I was sleeping."

"Well get up already, Clary! Meet me at Takis in five, its super important and everyone else is coming too."

"Everyone else?"

"Me and you, Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon," she said in one breath, "Now get your skinny ass up and move!" There was a click and the dial tone came on, Isabelle had hung up.

Shaking my head, I clambered out of bed, then threw on cargo pants and a black sweatshirt, ran a hand through my crazy hair, then as an afterthought, grabbed my stele and shoved it in my pocket.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked into Takis, scanning the small restaurant for the others.

"Clary!" Isabelle was waving an arm wildly above her head. I quickly sat down in the only available space in the booth. Unfortunately it was right next to Jace. He stiffened slightly as I sat, but otherwise ignored me. This wouldn't have bothered me so much if he hadn't sat there looking as perfect as usual before 7 o'clock in the morning. Isabelle had a knee length wool coat over her black leggings and boots, her hair slightly crumpled on one side. Alec kept blinking and resting his head on the table, his clothes were the usual. Magnus had a couple of crushed spikes and some sleep-smeared eyeshadow on his temple. Simon was wearing too short jeans and and his glasses were crooked. Then there was freaking perfect Jace. Shooing away my thoughts, I turned to Isabelle,

"So what are we all doing here again?"

She sat up, " Well, I was out last night, making a big break-up scene with Meliorn, and I was really laying it thick in front of the other fey, when he totally freaked and said he'd give me something invaluable if I stopped telling the Fey of our relationship." She smiled in satisfaction, "When I heard that, I told him we had a deal. Then, he gave me two books-"

"He gave you _books_?" Jace interrupted. Isabelle gave him a withering look and continued,

"_Anyhow_, I asked what the heck they were. He said it was the story of us, the people sitting here. The story of our recent past."

"Isabelle, we already _know _our recent pasts." Jace said.

She just gave him another glare and pulled out a green book, titled City of Bones. There was a greenish city near the bottom, and above that…

"Why is my naked chest on the cover of this book?" Jace asked in shock. "When was that picture even taken?"

"C'mon guys, let's take turns reading the chapters, I want to know what's in it!" Isabelle said, tapping her fingers on the Formica table. Jace picked up the book, still looking disturbed over the cover,

"I'll go first," he said, and started to read. The book started in the line outside Pandemonium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well here we go with chapter 2. I have recently been made aware that someone had this idea before I did. All I can say to that is this ****is**** an original idea of mine and that great minds think alike! I did look over the other version, and I will try to make mine as different as possible, since plagiarism is just bad and no one wants to read the same thing twice. In addition, I am quite lazy and really did not want to copy down all of City of Bones, plus the commentary by me, so it might be helpful for people who haven't read City of Bones in a while to keep a copy on hand as you read this to use as a reference. Anyhow, let's get on with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 1: Pandemonium**

The book started in the line outside Pandemonium Club, which made sense to me; I privately considered it the spot my life had truly begun. Through my musings, I heard my name. "Huh?" I asked, disoriented.

Jace looked at me for the first time, "_Fifteen year old Clary Fray, standing in line with her best friend, Simon, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement._" He repeated patiently.

"Wait," Isabelle said, frowning, I thought this book was about _all_ of us, not just Clary."

Jace gave her a Look. "Isabelle, we are on the first page, and it's no mystery why _I_ haven't appeared. Haven't you ever heard that you can't rush perfection?"

Isabelle calmly gave him the finger, then flipped her hair over her shoulder with a sniff. I hid my grin and turned towards Jace. "Keep reading. I want to see what it says about me."

Jace looked back to the book and continued to read. The description of the demon boy in the line made everyone at the table turn towards me, especially when Simon resignedly said in the book that I thought the demon was cute.

I blushed and looked down at my lap. "I didn't know he was a demon, okay?" I finally said defensively.

Magnus spoke for the first time, "Don't worry, Clary, I think he sounds cute, too," he said, dropping a glittery wink.

Jace's shoulders were stiff. "Permission to continue?" he asked sarcastically.

"Granted," Isabelle said, waving a hand languidly.

Jace just rolled his eyes and and continued reading. When he got to the Demon's point of view, he, Alec, and Isabelle kept clenching their fists and feeling their weapons. Isabelle actually snarled a little when the demon said that _human lives burned brightly as candle flames- and were as easy to snuff out. _

Next came a description of Isabelle. The demon had thought her beautiful. Isabelle smirked a little and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "See, even demons can't resist this," she said, pointing at herself.

Jace gave her a dirty look and kept reading. Isabelle didn't appear quite as smug when Jace read the line about the demon _tasting the phantom sizzle of her death on his lips _with relish. She held her head up high and examined her nails, lips pursed. She began to scowl when the demon said that she wasn't so perfect up close and went on to describe her smeared makeup and sweaty neck. When he thought _Got You _Isabelle could contain herself no longer. "No, I got you!" she shouted. Everyone in the restaurant blinked at our group for a moment. I sank down into my seat until all those eyes turned away.

Jace resumed his reading. As he read the description of mine and Simon's dance moves, Isabelle and Alec snorted, and Magnus put his head in his hands and started muttering something about the horrors of the 21st century. Next came the way I had watched the demon boy, then a description of Simon that made him blush like crazy and took the attention of me, thankfully. Isabelle nearly lost her milkshake out her nose when I said in the book that Simon looked like he was on his way to chess club. Jace was no better than her, he stopped reading and put his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Simon was giving me a dirty look_. Uh-Oh_, I thought to myself, _there's trouble brewing in that direction. _I was jerked out of my thoughts by all of people, Alec.

"Really, Clary?" he asked, smiling slightly. "You were going to hook up with a demon?"

"I wasn't going to hook up!" I replied, stung, "I was just going to talk to him." I folded my arms across my chest. Jace rolled his eyes at us and kept reading.

Next came Isabelle getting the demon to notice her. When I said that she was gorgeous, she hopped up, climbed over Magnus's lap, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, Clary!" she said, then climbed over Magnus once more, despite his groans of agony. "Are you calling me fat?" she asked angrily. Magnus quickly denied it and shut up. Alec grinned, and then turned back to Jace, who was scowling at his nails.

Jace started reading about how I had first seen him and Alec following the demon. Then , he had to comment.

"I see you admire my 'slinking grace', as you put it," he added with a smirk aimed toward me.

"Just read the damn book," I muttered. Jace smirked again and kept reading. When he got to the part where Simon said he was cross dressing and sleeping with my mom, Jace shouted,

"I knew it!" Everyone at the table snickered, myself included, despite my guilt over Simon's scarlet face. Grinning, Jace continued to read about how I had first seen him and Alec trailing the demon boy, then how Jace had pulled a knife, making me shout at Simon and grab him. When Simon said that my mom was attractive for her age, there were more smirks and several comments about Simon and cougars, until I furiously reminded them they were talking about my comatose mother. That shut everyone up quick.

Jace turned back to the book and read about me yelling to Simon about the knife-wielding psychos that only I could see. Next was my decision to go after Jace and Alec. Unexpectedly, Alec spoke, "You know, it was brave of you to come after us. Stupid, but brave."

"Ummmm, thanks, I guess?" I said, not sure whether it had been a compliment or an insult. Alec just smiled. I decided it was a compliment, and smiled back. Alec and I had gotten off to a rough start, but we were getting along much better these days.

Jace sighed loudly, gave us both annoyed looks, and kept reading. His voice tightened as he began reading from the demon boy's point of view again. The other shadowhunters went back to feeling their weapons while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

When the demon boy said it would be a pleasure to make Isabelle fall, she snorted and muttered, "Good luck with that," a scowl on her beautiful face. She perked up a few seconds later, however, and reached down to fondly pat the glinting gold around her wrist as the book went on to describe her taking out the demon with her whip.

When the demon described Jace as _pretty _, he was highly insulted. "Pretty?" he asked, "Stunningly attractive, maybe, but pretty?"

Isabelle smirked and mockingly looked Jace up and down. "No, not pretty. Now_, adorable-"_ .

"Shut up, Izzy." Jace replied lazily, then kept reading. The book went back to my point of view, how I had found the three shadowhunters in the storage unit. When I described Isabelle's hair as being like damp seaweed, she gave me a Look and said, "Really, Clary? Damp seaweed? Thanks so much." She flipped her hair again and tried to look annoyed, but I could see the tiny grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. I let my eyes twinkle at her as Jace read about how the shadowhunters had questioned the demon boy. Isabelle's tiny smile turned into a full blown grin she flashed at me for an instant, before turning away with her usual condescending expression. Despite the fact that I had once called her a bitch and we had both been completely jealous of each other, we were becoming good friends. We were both pretty new at having a female friend, but we were trying, and it was working out, despite ourselves.. The other day, while I was at the Institute planning the upcoming trip to Idris with the Lightwoods and avoiding Jace, Isabelle had actually stuck up for me when I got into an argument with Alec involving the weight of a Ravener demon. Like I said, we were friends, despite ourselves.

I was pulled back to the table when Magnus snorted with laughter.

"What?" I asked in puzzlement.

"_They're crazy, Clary thought, actually crazy_," Magnus repeated between sobs of laughter, "Someone finally noticed they're crazy."

Alec looked like he was having a hard time not laughing himself, and there was something almost…..tender about him as he watched Magnus laugh. The rest of us looked worried about Magnus's already questionable sanity.

Once Magnus had calmed himself down and we stopped eyeing him warily, Jace continued reading. And oh my god, it was beginning to get embarrassing and slightly obvious that I was concentrating on Jace. I nearly banged my head on the table when the book mentioned my thoughts about him being like a lion.

Magnus looked like he was about to comment, but Jace kept reading determinedly. When the demon said it knew where Valentine was, both my brother and I became extremely tense at the mention of our father. Jace sounded almost relieved when I leaped out of hiding behind the pillar and shouted for the shadowhunters to stop.

Isabelle spoke up, "You freaked us out, you know," she said, doing yet another hair flip." I thought you were some sort of crazy downworlder who was in league with demons and about to attack us."

"Thank you, Izzy, I love you too." I said, grinning.

"I don't think that now, silly," she replied, rolling her eyes and flashing me a tiny, genuine smile.  
Jace continued reading about my first encounter with the shadowhunters, until he read what he had said that fateful night_, "You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you." _

Magnus snorted and examined his nails, "And supposing she had, then where would you be, little Nephilim?" he looked around the table, "I'll tell you where you'd be. In even deeper shit and more confused than you are now." No one was quite sure how to respond to that until Jace spoke up,

"Well, I went back for her later, no harm done, Warlock."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. I hated it when he did that. "If she had gone then, she would have just thought you crazy, not seeing the demon's departure. Also, this action would signify she was complacent, and she would most likely go with her mother when she asked, instead of running away to wherever you found her, Jace."

Everyone blinked at him until a thought occurred to me, "Wait a second, how did you know that my mother wanted to leave the city that day?"

He looked at me through half-lidded eyes, "That's for Magnus the Magnificent to know and Clarissa Morgenstern to wonder about."

I heard someone clear their throat. Alec his ears red, asked stiffly, "Can we get back to the book now?" I suddenly had a very good idea of where Magnus got his information on me.

Jace kept reading, after giving all of us a Look. He read more about my argument with Jace over the morality of killing the demon. He read about me threatening them with the police and Alec insisting that I was lying. Alec looked rather pleased at being proved right, to be honest. Then he read about his fight with demon, Isabelle and Alec flinching occasionally, while Jace just looked bored. When he got to the part where Isabelle grabbed me with her whip and chewed me out, she had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said, "I didn't _know_ you then!" Jace rolled his eyes at her and kept reading. He read about our argument over the existence of the shadow world and the shadowhunter's sanity, then_, oh god, not again_, my thoughts of his _tawny_ hair. I had actually thought the word _tawny_. Shoot me now please. Jace read through it quickly and impassively, then through our continued argument, Simon's appearance, and my lie.

"I knew you were hiding something!" Simon said, shaking his head, "Why didn't you just trust me?" he asked, voice trailing off into a whisper. I didn't answer. He knew why.

After Isabelle gave another, this time half-hearted, apology for laughing at my lie, Jace read about Mine and Simon's conversation outside, both of us shifting uncomfortably in our seats. After that, chapter one ended.

_Well_, I thought to myself_, this should prove interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you to anyone who reviewed, you are all fabulous! Also, a piece on Simon. Well, I was listening to Backstabber by Ke$ha while writing this and so I decided I needed even more drama for our favorite shadowhunters and company. Simon gets to be the bad guy. Don't get me wrong, I love him, hes hilarious and awesome and I wish he was my friend, but I hate how he gets between Clary and Jace, especially for Clary, who feels guilty about him a lot. I think she deserves a break from constantly defending him. Oh, and there is a small conversation about the resemblance of Jesus that's slightly sarcastic. It is not meant to be religiously offensive to anyone, but if you think it offensive, then don't read it. Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

"This chapter title sounds like a really bad soap opera," said Jace as Magnus began reading chapter 2.

We all gave him dirty looks. Now that he wasn't reading it was okay to interrupt? It was so Jace.

Magnus began reading, it was still from my point of view (ack!) and again, super embarrassing. I was thinking about a drawing that I had been doing and I was using words like _sable _and _locks_. I was starting to get looks from the table, but when I said his arm looked like an eggplant, Magnus brightened as everyone else chuckled. "Did I ever tell you about the time I caught a rather naughty demon dealing in child prostitution?" we all blinked at him, which he took as a no. "Well, to protect your delicate ears, I won't go into details, but I did turn part of him into an eggplant." He smiled evilly, "And it wasn't his arm."

Simon, Jace, and Alec all winced in unison while Isabelle and I busted up and high-fived each other at their reaction. Magnus surveyed his work with pleasure, then abruptly became serious and began reading again. It was more into my intimate thoughts of course, as I brooded about my failed drawing and lack of "creative juices." When I started thinking about my mom's beautiful paintings, the present me had to bite my bottom lip and blink several times.

Simon unexpectedly spoke up, "Well, someone's not at all suffering from self-esteem issues. Could this all be an elaborate plot on your part to steal your mother's talent and never again stand in her shadow?" I gave him an outraged look, but he was too busy looking around the table for a reaction to notice. Everyone mostly looked taken aback, which made Simon's shoulders tighten even more.

Wait….even more? _He was still upset over me lying to him at Pandemonium!_, I realized. I felt furious then, but didn't say a word. I figured my emotions were in the book enough without me adding to it.

Isabelle unexpectedly came to my defense, "What the _fuck_, Simon? I can't believe you just said something like that! You can be such a whiny bitch!"

Alec and Jace both burst into laughter and I allowed a smile to tug at my mouth.

Simon looked hurt, but I didn't feel pity for him this time, neither, apparently, did Jace. "And they say I'm an ass," he shook his head, "You just completely backstabbed your best friend." I looked at Jace in surprise, I hadn't expected him to defend me, what with him not sure if hated or loved me and all.

"As amusing as this episode of Days of Our Lives is, would you be so kind as to shut up and let me read?" asked Magnus. Isabelle looked confused.

"What's Days of Our Lives?" she asked in puzzlement.

"The most atrocious TV show ever made," I said, rolling my eyes.

Isabelle still looked a little confused, but I'm pretty sure she got it, for the most part.

Magnus read about the phone ringing and the voice identifying itself as _a knife-carrying hooligan I had met last night in Pandemonium. _

Alec looked surprised, "Which one of you called her?" he asked, glancing between Jace and Isabelle. Isabelle examined the ends of her hair and smirked, while Jace folded his arms behind his head, giving me an excellent view of his che- _ok, stop right there!,_ the sane part of my brain shouted, _he's your brother! _

Thankfully, I was pulled off that particular train to places I didn't want to go by Magnus identifying the caller as Simon in the next paragraph.

I smiled a little, remembering when my life was no more complicated than getting grounded and prank calls. _No swords, cups, angels, downworlders, crazy tattooed people, parents that were either comatose or evil, long-lost siblings that just happened to be gorgeous_- Ok, again, shut up, brain!

I made a solemn pledge to myself to not think about Jace again and turned my attention back to Magnus.

He was reading about the phone conversation between Simon and me, when Simon had invited me to come to his friend Eric's poetry reading. When I said I didn't want to get in trouble with my mom on account of Eric's lousy poetry, Jace snorted, "It was pretty terrible, my ears were practically bleeding."

I laughed, "It wasn't _that_ bad." At Jace's expression, I relented, "Okay, it was that bad."

Isabelle crossed her legs, and tossed her hair- again. I wondered idly if she was getting a neck crick yet. "Can we just read the damn story already?" she asked, then narrowed her eyes, "Since the vampire has apparently decided to stop being a backstabbing ass for the time being."

I really love Izzy. Looking amused, Magnus continued to read about our conversation until he got to the part where Simon said he wasn't taking me to an orgy in Hoboken. He perked up and said brightly, "That reminds me of the time-"

"We don't want to know, Magnus!" Isabelle and I shouted in unison. Everyone else at the table looked to be in agreement with us.

Magnus looked disappointed, but kept reading after muttering something about "prudish party-poopers." He read about our plans for Simon to pick me up later, then his claim of my mother's love for him and my reply that it was sign of her questionable taste. At that, a loud "HA!" came from the general direction of Isabelle, but when we looked at her, she was holding up a bottle of Steamy Jungle Red nail polish against her long fingers and looking entirely innocent. _Isabelle, innocent? Ha_.

Magnus looked like he wanted to strike up a nail polish conversation, but I knew we would be here all day if that happened. "Tear yourself away from Izzy's nail polish and read the damn book, please." I said sweetly. Magnus sighed in defeat and read about the general description of the living room, then he read the part about my father's picture being on the mantle.

Everyone looked astonished. "You had a picture of _Valentine_ on your _mantle_?" asked Alec in a strangled voice. "It wasn't actually him," I explained wearily, "It was a picture of our neighbor's dead son my mom was commissioned to paint." No one had anything to say after that. "Keep reading, please," I said, my voice threatening to crack.

Magnus did, but unfortunately it went from bad to worse as I described the box with the JC initialed on it and the blond hair inside that my mom would take out occasionally. I snuck a glance at Jace, but his face was like stone, hard and impassive, which was how I knew he was affected. I didn't attempt to say anything; it would just make everything worse.

Luckily, Magnus was using his head for something other than an object to apply obscene amounts of glitter to and he kept reading. Next he read about me trying to hide from my mom by reading a book. Everyone grinned a little at that. The person coming in the apartment turned out to be Luke, however. I gave a little background history on Luke and how I used to call him Uncle Luke, until he said it made him think of _Uncle Tom's Cabin. _Everyone at the table looked confused except Jace, who chuckled and asked me jokingly, "What did you do to the poor man? Try and sell him into slavery?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut up."

Magnus interrupted, "Put away your crayons now, children, its story time." I stuck my tongue out at him, too. "My point, exactly," he said, triumphantly. I decided to let him read.

He read about me and Luke talking about packing boxes and a book called _The Golden Bough_, the book even had an excerpt from it, something about fairies and goblins still existing.

"Probably written by a Sighted mundane," said Jace to no one in particular.

"That was kind of a big hint," said Alec to me, "that you know, your mom's a shadowhunter and stuff."

Isabelle looked up from her half-painted left hand, "Oh yeah, Alec, huge hint, if I was a mundie, I'd definitely think my mother was a Nephilim warrior if she owned a fantasy book." Isabelle rolled her eyes at a defensively blushing Alec, then waved her unpainted hand, "Continue, Magnus."

Magnus did as she asked, until he read the line where Luke stared at an orange tape gun with "deep satisfaction."

Jace looked me, "Does Luke spend a lot of time staring at tape guns in deep satisfaction?"

"No," I said, "Sometimes he just stares at them in regular satisfaction."

Magnus ignored us and kept reading, while everyone else fought a losing battle with grins. Magnus read about me asking Luke what he would do if he could see something no one else could. When he dropped the tape gun, Jace chuckled, "Must have been pretty shocking for him to drop the precious tape gun." I ignored him, lost in my own thoughts of that day.

Magnus read how Luke had attempted to blow off my question by saying that I was an artist and artists saw the world differently.

"I resent being called an artist," said Isabelle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, eyes narrowed.

"I prefer to think of myself as the badass female around here," she replied.

Jace chuckled, "No, it means Izzy just stuck her foot in her mouth and doesn't know how to get it out."

Isabelle smirked as she examined her Steamy Jungle Red nails, "Don't mind if I do put my foot in my mouth, these are brand new, three hundred dollar boots, I'm sure they taste delish."

Alec looked at Jace, "She used to chew the bars of her crib."

"Lead paint?"

"Apparently."

"They're just jealous of my natural feminine superiority," Isabelle mock whispered to me.

Magnus rolled his eyes at us and kept reading. Unfortunately. I felt my face turning redder and redder as Magnus read my comparison between my mother and I, which was rather unflattering towards me. When we got to the part where I said that I was a Raggedy Anne to my mom's Barbie doll, I put my head down on the table and groaned. The shadowhunters looked confused.

"What's a Barbie doll?" asked Alec. Thankfully, no one answered him.

When I said people watched my mother walk by, but only watched me when I tripped and went flying by, everyone laughed. I banged my head on the table once.

Thankfully, we got to the part where Luke and my mom announced that we were going on vacation for the rest of the summer. Then of course, we had to read through me having a fit over missing planning a party with Simon and my art classes. Which I had missed anyways, I would like to point out.

When my mom said that I couldn't stay in New York because something might happen and I asked her what, Jace had to comment. "Oh, nothing much, just demon attacks, the usual." I ignored him.

Next, Luke announced he was leaving and my mom followed him out to the entry way, where I overheard part of their conversation. That was when my mom mentioned Magnus being in Tanzania. Magnus threw his ringed fingers out dramatically and cried, "At last greatness enters!" We all blinked at him, except Alec, whose mouth was twitching with restrained laughter.

When Magnus finally got over himself, he read about Luke telling my mom that I wasn't Jonathan and that she couldn't lock me up at home. Jace's face went back into stone mode. Great.

Next, Simon opened the door just as Luke was going out, causing Luke to shout Jesus and Simon to reply that the resemblance was startling. Again, Jace had to comment. "Yes, what with your gawky appearance and lack of a beard, you look identical."

"I could look like Jesus did as a teenager!" replied Simon defensively.

That was one of the weirdest sentences I had ever heard in my life, to be honest. Jace and Simon were still arguing about how old Jesus was when he grew a beard and the exact date glasses were invented. I had had enough. "SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us again, but I didn't care. They were driving me insane.

Magnus, luckily, kept reading. He read about me and Simon leaving and Simon yelling good bye to my mom. A cough that sounded suspiciously like 'suck-up' came from Jace. Magnus ignored him and read about my apartment and Madame Dorothea. "More on her later," said Jace.

Magnus gave us another show when I saw him coming out of Madame Dorothea's shop. This time he attempted to stand up on the booth seat, but Alec and Isabelle managed to pull him down.

Next Magnus read a about me complaining about my mom to Simon at a Mexican food place. Then of course, I just had to mention the fact that my mom said that her life started when she had me. Jace went into stone face mode again.

Magnus then read about me and Simon arguing over whether my mom and scars or not. Isabelle looked like she was going to comment, but thought better of it. Then my mom called, I decided to go to the poetry reading and go back afterwards. Then we had an extremely awkward moment. In the book, my messenger bag strap slipped down, Simon pushed it up, his fingers lingering on my bare skin. Jace went all stiff next to me, his face most definitely not in stone mode. His eyes were shooting daggers at Simon and his lips were thin. I kicked him quickly under the table and he jerked a little, then settled, back in stone mode.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at me, but Simon and the Lightwoods had missed the incident, luckily. Magnus read about us talking about Simon's band. Everyone laughed and made comments at Simon's band names. Isabelle snorted when I wondered if any of them could actually play an instrument.

Then there was another awkward moment. Simon was telling me about his dilemma of being the last band member to not have a girlfriend. When he mentioned that he and the Windex-smelling janitor were the only single guys left and I told him he was still available, everyone laughed. Then we had to hear about Eric's girlfriend Sheila's thong.

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen that this was Simon's roundabout way of trying to tell him how he felt. Angel, I'd been stupid. Huh, I sounded like a shadowhunter now.

My mom called again and I decided to ignore her and go with Simon.

That was the end of chapter 2. I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

**So… what did you guys think? Should I allow Simon back into Clary's good graces? Should any other characters show up to hear the story? Private message me any ideas you have and please review! Oh, and I stole the chewing crib bars/lead paint comments from some book, but I can't remember what book it was! If anyone can tell me what it was, you can be a Taki's waiter/waitress in a chapter. I wrote this story waaay faster because of reviewers. So please review, peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, the lead paint thing was from Breaking Dawn, from Twilight. I haven't read that book in something like 3 years and couldn't remember for the life of me, so thank you to the first responders, Taylor Jade, marythetwilighter, and FreakingOutGirl. I had no idea people would love this story so much, so thank you everyone! Oh, and Simon and Clary will eventually make up, but I'm extending Clary's break from taking care of Simon for a bit longer, due to the fact I'd like this story to be more of a story on its own, not just talking, but the characters being affected and changed during the course of things…..if that garbled sentence makes sense. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Shadowhunter**

"No prize for guessing what this chapter is about,' said Jace as Isabelle began reading. She shot him a glare and tossed her hair- straight into Alec's face. It went into his mouth. He spat out a mouthful of her hair while spluttering madly at Isabelle. Isabelle screamed at Alec that he had gotten spit in her hair, then angrily strode off to the woman's bathroom, her high boot heels clicking on the floor. Alec went to the men's bathroom to wash Izzy's "foul hair gunk" out of his mouth.

We all looked at each other. "Well," I said, "That was interesting."

"Try living with them." said Jace.

A few minutes later, the Lightwoods reappeared, Isabelle finishing up with her portable hair dryer and Alec with a fruity cocktail. I restrained myself from commenting. Isabelle clambered over Simon and a wincing (but silent) Magnus, then sat down and picked up the book with a condescending air. She flipped her hair once again (not hitting anyone this time) and began to read.

This chapter started out when Simon and I had reached Java Jones, the coffee shop Eric was performing at. Eric himself was standing on stage with pink-tipped hair and his stoned drummer friend. Isabelle raised a perfect eyebrow, "They sound scrumptious."

"Oh, no you don't, Izzy. Once you're done with them, the rest of us will to pick up the pieces and bury them in a shallow, unmarked grave. And I have better ways to spend my time." said Jace.

Isabelle looked at Jace haughtily, "Sarcasm here! Duh!" she said, then rolled her eyes and looked back down at the book. Next I said that Eric was going to suck and attempted to leave, but Simon made me stay. He asked me what kind of coffee I wanted and I told him black- _like my soul. _

Everyone at the table looked at me and snickered. "I was in a bad mood," I defended myself. Isabelle smirked at me, "Whatever, devil child." She read about Simon leaving to get coffee and a general description of the place. Next, the book mentioned a blonde girl and my relief that the seats I had found were far enough away that Eric wouldn't be able to find me and Simon after his performance.

Alec spoke up, "Just how bad can this Eric person's poetry be?" Jace, Simon, and I looked grim, "Worse," we said in unison. Jace and I grinned at each other quickly while I ignored Simon. He had had no right to be an ass like that earlier. I was waiting for an apology.

Isabelle looked irritated, "As I was saying," she said loudly. We all gave her our attention. "Much better," she purred, and started reading again. The blonde girl leaned over and asked me if Simon was my boyfriend. In present time, I blinked. I had totally forgotten that girl. When I told her he wasn't, she beamed and asked if he had a girlfriend, when I said no to that too, she looked suspicious and asked if he were gay.

"Dear Angel, what a thought," said Jace, shuddering.

Magnus looked at Jace menacingly, "What exactly is that comment supposed to mean?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated, "Seriously Magnus, tell me honestly that a gay Simon doesn't sound disturbing."

"I see your point," said Magnus, looking a furiously blushing Simon up and down.

Isabelle interrupted, "Hey, the most gorgeous one here is talking and no one is listening!"

Magnus smirked at her, "Which means me.

She smiled back dangerously, "Me."

"Me," said Magnus.

This went on for several minutes, until three girls walked by our booth. Isabelle leaned over Magnus and Simon and said with a smile, "Hi! Could I ask you guys a quick question?"

The girls stopped and looked at each other, then the short girl with long hair in front smiled tentatively and said, "Um, sure I guess." She looked at her friends, then turned back to us, "Oh! I'm Taylor, and this is Maria and Patricia," she said pointing at the other girls. One was extremely pale and the other had curly brown hair.

Isabelle smiled at them, "I'm Isabelle, and this is Magnus," she said, jerking a thumb at the warlock. "Now, could you guys tell us who is more gorgeous; me or Magnus?"

Taylor, Patricia, and Maria blinked at Isabelle for a moment then glanced at each other. Taylor spoke for them, "Um, you, we guess." She said, looking warily at Magnus.

Isabelle stood up on her seat and shouted "HA!" The three girls looked majorly disturbed and hurried away from us.

Magnus wasn't convinced and he and Isabelle were still arguing. Meanwhile, Alec and Jace had gotten in an argument over whether the girls had been faeries or werewolves. Simon was humming the Stars Wars theme to himself. Everyone needed to shut up. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. It was pretty impressive. Plus, they all shut up. "Isabelle read the book, please." I said, sounding amazingly calm.

She sniffed and tossed her hair, pretending not to notice Alec ducking for cover. She read about Simon coming back with coffee and complaining about the lack of mugs. Then, there was a slightly embarrassing moment, thought this one wasn't nearly as bad as the ones involving Jace. It was just me thinking that Simon wouldn't look bad with the right haircut. Then Simon asked why I was staring at him and I told him the blonde girl thought he was cute. Just as I was about to tell him why, there was feedback from Eric's microphone as he announced his first poem was called "Untitled."

"I'm shivering with anticipation," said Magnus.

Isabelle managed to read the first part of his poem between gasps of laughter. It was really weird and involved loins. She then read about Simon's embarrassment over knowing Eric and him telling me that all Eric's poems had loins in them.

Alec looked disturbed, "What's up with this mundane and loins?"

"It sounds like a personal problem," said Jace.

Isabelle shot them both glares and kept reading. She read another few words from Eric's poem involving agony swelling within. Then she read a now really awkward conversation between me and Simon. Simon said he wanted to talk about not having a girlfriend. I told him to ask a girl named Jaida out. He said he didn't want to because he liked someone else, which of course was me. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it. Isabelle read about me asking him if he was gay and him saying he would dress better if he was.

"Untrue," said Jace, "look at A-" he suddenly broke off, remembering that Alec wasn't admitting the fact that he was gay. Alec swallowed and looked at his lap. Isabelle continued reading, sounding relieved. She read how I was about to tell him if it was Eric's girlfriend, Eric would kick his ass when I heard a cough, turned around, and saw Jace.

"You were there?" asked Simon. No one answered him. Isabelle read my (thankfully) platonic description of Jace, then how Simon couldn't see Jace, and as I stared, he waved, then got up and left. I went after him, leaving Simon alone. I decided that I would forgive him if he apologized.

Isabelle read how I had found Jace slouching outside the coffee shop with his sensor. Then, groan, I described his hair as coppery gold. I kept a carefully blank expression in place and felt Jace doing the same beside me. Jace said that Eric's poetry sounded like he had swallowed a dictionary and started vomiting words.

"An apt description," said Magnus.

Isabelle glared at him too, then read about me accusing Jace of following me and threatening to call the police, then we talked about my name. Jace said it was pretty. I bit the inside of my cheek. Then we argued about humans. It sounds weirder in that context than it really was.

Next, I accused him of laughing at Simon and me. He told me it was because if I was dangerous I didn't know it, Simon was an extremely mundane mundane, and unrequited declarations of love amused him. Simon flushed red at the last bit. He still hadn't apologized.

Next we argued some more over who was human and who wasn't, then we made a deal that if I showed him my right hand, he'd leave me alone.

"Liar," I said making a face at him. He grinned in self satisfaction.

Isabelle then had to read the worst paragraph yet. I showed him my hand and thought how it was like showing him my naked chest. I got several looks, but I raised, ironically enough, my right hand, "Not one word," I said.

Next Jace showed me his hand and I saw the rune on it. Then he said he was taking me to the Institute and we got on the subject of shadowhunters and downworlders. The sarcasm began to congeal. We had started an argument about Jace kidnapping me when my phone rang. I tensed, knowing what would happen. Isabelle shot me a sympathetic glance, then continued reading about the last time I had talked to my mom.

I was biting my lip so hard I thought it might bleed when I felt long, scarred fingers lace with mine. Jace. I stiffened for a moment, then I was able to relax a little. This was comfort. Comfort was platonic, right? Except for the electricity running through the palm of my hand, but I refused to acknowledge it. Isabelle finished reading a few seconds later and gave me an apologetic glance, "Sorry, Clary." Jace squeezed my fingers, then let go. I kept my expression careful as I shrugged, "It's okay, Izzy."

Isabelle then read about me cursing at the phone and Jace asking what was going on. Then I flung my phone down and stole Jace's sensor as he hauled me to my feet. He informed me I wouldn't be able to use it, then asked what had happened and told me he could help. I was filled with rage and clawed his face, then sprinted away.

"Violent little person, you are," said Magnus, looking amused, "Remind me to never offer you my help."

Isabelle looked delighted, "You clawed Jace!" she clapped her hands together, "Ha!"

"No need to sound so broken up, Izzy," said Jace with a smirk.

Isabelle passed the book to Alec, "Time for chapter four," she said in a sing song voice.

Heaven help me.

**What did you guys think? I know it's a little short, but the chapter in the book is kind of short too. Anyhow, review please! I love to hear what you guys think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok, just for the record, I really hate the last chapter. Ugh! It was short, plus nothing very eventful or noteworthy happened, so I had to add fluff around it, plus I did the second half around 1am and I just really wanted to finish it and get to the this chapter, which is waaaaaay better, so it was pretty much a bitch to write. Oh, and sorry for the super long author's notes on every chapter *wince*, I just like to clarify all the stuff with you guys. One more thing, then I swear we are done. I was planning on doing updates on Thursdays, but my coach just moved practice to Thursday nights (Go Hellcats!) since the rink is booked every other night for the year. Agh! I will just have to hop around with when I update for a while until I can settle into a routine, so sorry about that. Now, to quote The Dark Knight (awesome movie, btw, gotta love batman) Here….We….GO!**

**Chapter 4: Ravener**

Jace looked pleased by the chapter title; he grinned and rubbed his hands together saying, "Ah Ha! At last we learn how the great Clarissa defeated the famous-" he glanced slyly at Alec and made quotation marks in the air, "-and 'suicidal' Ravener demon!"

I smirked at Jace, then leaned around him and Alec to mock whisper to Isabelle, "Hey Izzy! Jace thinks I'm great."

She laughed and tossed her hair for the trillionth time, "Not the biggest compliment, Hun. He also thinks grievous wounds are great. Now, when _Isabelle _thinks you're great, you can brag."

Alec interrupted Jace's comeback and said deadpan, "When Isabelle stops talking about herself in third person, maybe she could let Alec read the chapter."

"She's done now." said Isabelle snidely. Alec just let out a dramatic sigh and started reading. The chapter started out with me still running back to my apartment after slapping/clawing Jace in an alleyway. I described it as like swimming as fast as I could through boiling soup.

Magnus arched an eyebrow. I wish he'd stop doing that. "How exactly do you know how that particular sensation feels?" he asked me. I ignored him and gestured for Alec to continue. Oh sure, he'd politely stop for _Magnus_- Wait. Alec. Magnus. Got it.

Next, Alec read about me attempting to use Jace's sensor for a phone. When I said it wasn't a phone, I thought I heard Jace mutter under his breath, "I _told_ her…" With great force of will, I restrained myself from saying something.

Alec then read about how I had seen the lights on in the apartment and attempted to convince myself it was okay. I stared at my lap; fists clenched, and ignored the sympathetic glances the others were giving me. Alec then read about how I had gone up the stairs to the apartment and been blocked by Madame Dorothea, sitting in an armchair in front of her apartment. "Wait," Alec said, his brow furrowed, "Isn't she the one whose body was possessed by Abbadon?" He paused, then his brow furrowed further, "And why exactly is she sitting in an armchair in front of her apartment?"

"The one and only and I have absolutely no idea," said Jace offhandedly. Alec nodded thoughtfully, then continued reading. He read about how Madame Dorothea had started complaining to me about the "awful racket" my mom had been making upstairs. My fists were clenched so tight by now that my knuckles were white. Then she complained about how the skylight needed washing. "Tell her to try shooting an arrow through it, works wonders!" said Isabelle cheerfully.

Magnus looked at us all, then rolled his eyes upwards, "Do I even want to know?" he asked the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Magnus, I'm sure you'll hear all about it," said Alec, grimacing slightly at the memory. He turned back to the book and continued reading. He read how I had finally gotten away from Madame Dorothea and found the apartment door unlocked. Then, I went inside.

I could vividly remember the feelings of panic and helplessness that had assaulted me as I had entered the apartment. My nails were slicing into my palms. That's when I surprised even myself by blindly reaching under the table and grabbing Jace's hand so tightly that he inhaled softly before squeezing back. I could breathe now.

Alec read how the apartment had been ripped to pieces. Furniture smashed, cushions slashed, and worst of all; Jocelyn's precious paintings, ripped to shreds.

Alec kept reading, shooting apologetic glances my way every so often. He read how I had screamed for my mom and begun to question why all the appliances were still in the apartment if we had been robbed. Isabelle shot me an approving look.

Alec's voice quiet voice continued to spill my every thought on one of the worst nights of my life. That's when the me in the book heard a noise. The present me crinkled my nose and let go of Jace's hand with relief, knowing what was coming next. Though I do _hate _Raveners. Jace massaged his hand and shot me a look that (to me) said_ Jesus woman, just cut off my blood supply._

The shadowhunters sat up, looking interested in the coming proceedings. Alec's voice was slightly more animated as he read how I had first seen the Ravener demon. I described it as a cross between an alligator and a centipede. Isabelle giggled, "Oh, we must tell a Ravener it looks like a cross between an alligator and a centipede sometime!" She slumped over, shoulders shaking with laughter, "It would be priceless!" We all stared her until Alec cleared his throat and continued reading while his sister got a grip.

Alec read how I had shrieked and dodged the Ravener. I tried to run down the hallway, but it had leaped in front of me. I gave a vivid description of the disgusting mouth and how it had wanted to eat my flesh and blood. "Cute," muttered Isabelle.

I described how I had passed beyond terror into an icy stillness and Jace nodded approvingly. "It's the shadowhunter blood, keeps you thinking and not panicking in a fight." Well. That was interesting.

The Ravener had ignored the picture I had flung at it and informed me that it wanted to crunch my bones, suck my marrow, and drink my veins. "Lovely," said Isabelle. My back had just hit the wall when I felt the sensor go off in my pocket. "Oh, _now_ it goes off," Isabelle snorted, "That thing is a piece of crap, Jace. Why hadn't you replaced it yet?"

Jace shrugged, "Had better things to do," he said, then grinned unexpectedly, making my heart twist for a single instant, "Besides, I don't need a sensor to kill demons. I just carried it to keep Hodge from getting his panties in a twist."

Isabelle made a face, "Thank you for that mental picture, Jace."

Jace just laughed. Alec let out a long-suffering sigh and continued reading from where Isabelle and Jace had interrupted him. He read how I had grabbed the sensor just as the demon hurtled into me, then struggled to get out from under it with blood scented breath in my face. The demon had continued with its monologue about my blood and eating me, until it finally decided it would be worth it to eat me, since "Valentine had said nothing about a girl". Good to know I had parental love.

Just then, my hand had come free and I had struck out at the demon wanting noting more than to smash it, to blind it. Magnus looked at me curiously, "Why did you want to blind it?"

I shrugged self-consciously, "I don't know, I just wanted it to hurt. Blindness was the best I could without weapons." Everyone at the table blinked at me, looking faintly astonished. Then Isabelle spoke up, "That was actually a pretty good plan, Clary."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Iz." Alec let out yet another sigh. Apparently the Lightwoods had habits: hair flipping and sighing. It could be worse. After Alec let loose his Olympic worthy sigh, he continued reading. He read how I had jammed the sensor down its throat as it lunged for me. It swallowed the sensor, then, to my shock, it had fallen off me and started spasming uncontrollably while black fluids poured from it's mouth. I had leapt up and booked it for the door. I was almost there when the Ravener released a stinger in it's death throes. It hit me in the back of the head. Everyone at the table winced.

Jace looked at Alec smugly, "Suicidal, eh?" he asked. Alec had the good grace to look at me in embarrassment. I smiled at him. I had no idea if Jace knew Alec had only claimed that because Jace had paid attention to me instead of him. Because Alec was in love with him. I had my doubts if he was still, but he had definitely been in love with him then. I wouldn't be the one to inform Jace, or anyone else. It was Alec's secret.

Alec ducked his head back to the book and kept reading. It started when I had woken up lying in grass near my apartment. Jace had been kneeling beside me, tearing strips of cloth. He warned me not to move, so of course I moved- and nearly passed out again from the pain. The present Jace shook his head, "Never listens," he said.

Alec gave a sigh to rival his Olympic medalist sigh, then read about how I had proceeded to ignore Jace further by attempted to sit up. All it got me was gagging and Jace informing me he was taking me to the Institute. Then he gently put salve on the back of my neck. I blushed the tiniest bit in present time. I could remember how intimate it had felt, having someone take care of me like that.

Alec continued reading. He read how I had asked Jace why the demon hadn't looked like the one in Pandemonium. I had told him that it wanted to eat me. He replied that it didn't, I had killed it. The salve had dulled the pain and I was able to sit up without puking. Jace and I spotted the police and Jace informed me that they were probably demons. He then pulled me to my feet, at least until I almost fell over. Then he wrapped an arm around my back and asked if I could walk. In my whacked-out state, I had been thinking about how Jace smelled. Like blood and dirt and metal. Hopefully the others just thought he had a strong scent and I wasn't looking for it. Or was quite that close to Jace and noticing things like his scent while that close.

Thankfully Isabelle spoke up then, "Eu de Jace." she said, her nose wrinkled. Jace flipped her the bird. She did impressive hair flip and stuck her tongue out at him. Alec gave a smaller, amused sigh before he continued reading. I decided it was only worth a bronze medal. He read how we had spotted a demon disguised as a cop. Jace asked if we could go through the alleyway. When I attempted to tell him how it was bricked up, I started coughing up blood. I got more sympathetic winces.

Magnus shook his head, "Clary is having an exceptionally bad night." he said. Understatement of the year. Alec gave a sigh closer to silver medal stuff and kept reading. He read how Jace had grabbed my wrist as I fell and drawn a rune on me. Isabelle and Alec both looked vaguely disapproving, though they had accepted Jace's action long ago.

That's when I had fainted. I fell into Jace after saying his name and he easily caught me. I had thought to myself that maybe he caught fainting girls every day. Jace smirked, "No, I just have a natural talent for that sort of thing." I ignored him.

I had thought I was safe in this chapter until, of course, the last sentence, where I thought that the bottom had dropped out of everything and even Jace's arms weren't enough to keep me from falling. Cringe.

I had a feeling it would only get worse.

**Whew! Again, sorry for the short chapter, but in my opinion its better than the last one. The next chapter will be nice and long, its something like 30 pages. So…..updating may take a bit longer than usual. Anyhoo, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh! And please review! I love to get the reader's opinion on everything **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever to update. Yay for you, not so much for me, this chapter is loooooong, cuz the book chapter is exactly 26 pages. The others have been in the 10-15 page range. Plus there is a lot of talking, so of course the characters according to me have to dissect everything **** But seriously, I am extremely sorry for the long wait and my only excuse is this wretched chapter. My poor laptop no longer closes all the way due to abuse from my frustration with this chapter. Plus…..I might've sat down once or twice to write and ended up flipping through the book to the greenhouse scene…the fight with Valentine scene…..the vampire hotel scene and going Oooooooh, that'll be fun to write! Of course, I first have to slog through this chapter to get to those I have remembered. Oh! And an enormous thank you to FreakingOutGirl, who sends emails with great ideas that make me get my ass in gear. So, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Clave and Covenant**

Jace was reading again. Simon had elected not to for his own reasons, and Isabelle and Magnus had decided I wasn't allowed to read, since I might skip over embarrassing parts. Which was, truthfully, my plan.

Isabelle made a face at the chapter title, "This sounds boring. Too political." Jace rolled his eyes and started reading. The chapter started with me unconscious and Isabelle and Alec discussing whether I would die or not. Isabelle mentioned at one point that mundies died awfully easily. I glared at her. She shrugged, unapologetic, "It's totally true. If you had been a mundie, I bet ten bucks you would've died."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Next time we find a mundane with demon poisoning, I bet _twenty _bucks they'll live!" Isabelle shot me a wide grin. There was nothing she loved more than a challenge.

She rose out of her seat, "Lets go poison one now! I could use twenty bucks."

"Um…Izzy?" I started, but an exasperated Alec interrupted, grabbing her arm, "Isabelle Lightwood! You are not going to poison a mundie and hope they die! What part of 'shadowhunters protect humanity' did you miss?"

Isabelle flopped back down with a sigh, "Fine! I'll wait until I can find one purely by chance. Happy?" she asked her brother with a glare.

He brushed his hair out his eyes, "As long as you help us try to save the mundane and don't try to kill them for twenty bucks."

Isabelle considered this for a moment, then shrugged, "Fine." Then she smiled, "I'm still winning."

Jace spoke up, "Now that Izzy has got her homicidal urges out in the open, can everyone shut up and let me read?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, (damn him!) "I resent that implication. I haven't said a word this chapter."

Jace threw his hands in the air, "Fine, whatever, just shut up and listen." He picked up the book.

He read about the dreams I had had while I was unconscious. My mom in a hospital bed, Luke standing on a pile of bones, a winged Jace, Isabelle with her whip curled around her naked body, crosses burned in Simon's palms, and angels falling out of the sky and burning.

Everyone blinked at me. "That's intense." said Magnus.

Simon was staring at his hands. The hands that would never again hold a cross or they'd burn. He looked up at me, "You are freaking me out, woman."

The others nodded in agreement and started discussing whether I was psychic or it was a shadowhunter side-effect, except Isabelle, who had a contemplative look on her face. "What I would like to know," she said, "is why you were dreaming about me naked. Not that I'm not flattered, but we both know I don't swing that way. And neither do you, last time I checked." Her dark eyes flickered to Jace almost unnoticeably.

I refused to fall into that particular pit of eternal torment, "So would I," I replied and wrinkled my nose, "it wasn't my idea, trust me on that." I was not, under any circumstance, going to acknowledge that she had immediately thought of Jace when deciding my sexuality.

The boy in question swallowed once as a flash of pain shot across his face, and then a smirk slid into place, hiding his feelings. Jace's mask is smirks and sarcasm. I hate that damn mask of his, but there's not a whole hell of a lot I can exactly do about it while being just his sister. This particular train was chugging into Places I Did Not Want To Go, so I quickly turned my attention back to the book.

I was still unconscious, and the Lightwoods were still talking about me. Isabelle said she thought I was a pixie, but I wasn't pretty enough. I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled quietly and gave me an exaggerated apology face. The corner of my mouth quirked up.

Jace read how Alec and Isabelle had talked about him not showing any interest in me while I was unconscious. No one at the table commented. Finally, we got to the part where I had rejoined the land of the living. As I went into details over the agony of opening gummed-up eyes, Isabelle smirked, "Lovely," she commented.

Jace read how I had stared at the cherub-painted ceiling of the Institute and wondered if I was dead and heaven really looked like that. Everyone at the table laughed. I blushed. Jace read how I had eventually figured out it was a ceiling, then looked around the infirmary.

Next, he read how I had met Isabelle for the first time. In an environment that didn't involve demons and weapons in the back room of a club in the middle of the night, that is. She told me that she thought I would die in my sleep quite cheerfully, then I gave a quick description of her. When I mentioned her skin was like a bowl of cream, she gave me one of her rare genuine smiles. She and Jace were more alike than they knew, really. I told her I was sorry to disappoint her, then asked if I was in the Institute. Isabelle rolled her eyes and bitched for a bit before answering me. Then I nearly passed out again and Isabelle cheerfully remembered she was supposed to have given me a mixture of Hodge's when I woke up.

Alec shook his head, "And then she wonders why we don't let her near guests."

Isabelle folded her arms, "I thought it was because I told everyone I slept with that one shadowhunter who stayed here and turned out to be running from our law?"

"That too," said Jace, fighting a smile.

"Did you sleep with him?" I asked.

"No," Isabelle said, shuddering with disgust, "he had bony knees." I burst into laughter.

Jace shot us all a Look of Doom and picked up the book. Once Izzy gave me the potion, we talked about how Jace had gotten my blood all over the hallway and would have been grounded by Mayrse.

"That's the wonderful thing about you people," Simon interjected, "You never let something insignificant like impending death get in the way of your priorities."

Magnus snorted with laughter, but the rest of us stared at Simon blankly. Bleeding and dying and being tough about pain was a part of shadowhunter life. It was something even I, the newbie shadowhunter, had completely accepted.

After we all blinked at a now uncomfortable Simon, Jace went back to reading. Isabelle and I had talked some more, she had been amazed that a mundane could kill a demon and I had savored that. Our eyes met across the table and Izzy winked. Jace read how I had asked where he was and Isabelle told me I could borrow her clothes since he had burned mine. When I asked her if he was that rude to just mundanes, she replied that he was rude to everyone, that and the fact that he had killed more demons than anyone his age was what made him so damn sexy.

My mouth quirked up at the memory; I knew Izzy thought of Jace as a brother. Magnus and Jace had both raised an eyebrow at Isabelle, Magnus looking mildly amused, while a gratified smile tugged at the corner of Jace's mouth. Simon blinked at her for a moment, then shrugged and smiled. Good vampire. Alec, however, turned purple and spewed his drink all over Simon and Magnus, who were sitting across from him. "What!" he choked out, then started glancing between Jace and his sister, "You and-and-and HIM?" he screeched in a strangled voice, pointing at Jace dramatically.

I tried, I really tried, but just then, Jace caught my eye and we both collapsed against each other in laughter. I was leaning on his chest and wiping my eyes as he recovered from my shoulder, eyes still dancing with amusement. Until we realized everyone at the table was staring at us draped all over each other. We sat up quickly and fixed our clothes. Angel, that thought sounded really wrong in an _I wish_ sort of way…. I shook my head and angrily ordered my brain to shut up. _Good luck with that_, my brain replied. I worry about myself sometimes.

Alec had calmed down apparently, since he had returned to his usual pale skin tone and was no longer screeching or pointing at people. It really was shocking that we hadn't yet been kicked out of the restaurant, what with all the noise.

"Sorry," Alec said, attempting to shrink away from everyone's gazes. "My bad." He turned to Isabelle and put his hands up, "I surrender." She grinned, then leaned towards us and stage whispered, "He's afraid of me."

"Why?" I asked, just to see what she would say.

She smiled, "Because I'm so damn sexy."

I groaned, "You're going to use that for a long time, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Definitely," she said, smiling with devilish glee. Great.

Next, I asked about Jace's parents and Isabelle told me the story they had believed to be true at the time. Jace was back in stone face mode. Great. Though I couldn't exactly blame him. Luckily, Isabelle then told me that I smelled, which lightened the mood.

Jace then read how ridiculous Isabelle's clothes had looked on me. When I thought how the tank top's plunging neckline emphasized my lack of a "rack", everyone started snickering. I banged my head on the table and groaned "I hate this book," which just made them laugh harder. Glad to know I could provide the entertainment.

Jace read how I had cleaned myself up, then wandered down the halls until I found Jace playing the piano. "Alec?" he asked, "Is that you?" **(Just had to say to say it, total Clockwork Angel moment right here! You know, Jem, violin, yada yada? Sorry, I will get back to the story now)**

I told him it was me and we talked for a bit until he told me he would take me to Hodge. We walked through the Institute until I asked him who lived there. He said it was just him, Hodge and the Lightwoods. When I asked who Max was, he told me it was the beauteous Isabelle's younger brother. At this, yet another very loud "HA!" came from Isabelle's direction. A werewolf at the next table jumped, sending Izzy into peals of laughter. Jace shook his head and kept reading. I guess he was used to her by this point.

Jace told me about Idris and a little about how he had grown up there and the Lightwoods here until we reached the library. That's when I said it must kinda lonely, knowing only the Lightwoods. Jace told me he had everything he needed. Isabelle batted her eyelashes and opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly sarcastic, but Alec gave her an unreadable look and she closed her mouth slowly, eyes widening slightly with understanding. We all understood. The Institute and its inhabitants were everything Jace had, what he had built his life upon for years. It was all he needed. Until Valentine and I showed up and it all crashed down around his head. The thought sent an arc of agony through me that I quickly repressed. Now was sooo not the time.

Next, I described the library and how I had first met Hodge. When he introduced me to the bird, Hugo, I winced. "God damn crow," I growled to the table.

Jace looked up at me with a grin, "Did you not hear the man?" he asked me teasingly, "It's a _raven_, not a crow."

I narrowed my eyes into slits, "I think its mother was a crow." Isabelle snorted.

Alec was fighting a smile, "Hugo _was_ accused of being a chain smoker due to his rasp once or twice" he said, his eyes lit up with amusement like a pair of blue lanterns. Magnus was staring at him with a dreamy half smile on his face while everyone else laughed at the whole crow conversation. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Still chuckling, Jace looked down at the page. He read how Hodge had asked exactly how I had managed to kill a demon with a Sensor when Alec decided to make his presence known. He asked Hodge if he really bought my story while slumping in a chair and glaring at me.

Magnus and I exchanged glances; we knew the other knew what Alec's problem was. "Jesus," said Isabelle, "Way to make a good first impression, Alec." She sounded flippant, but I could see the pain and worry for her brother in her dark eyes. So she knew as well. Jace's face was blank. He could have been thinking about Russian dancing bears, for all I knew. Alec wisely decided to stay silent.

Hodge had asked him if he was suggesting I hadn't killed the demon. Alec told him that I was a little mundie kid and there was no way I took on a Ravener by myself. Alec leaned around Jace to look at me apologetically, "Can I just apologize in advance for anything I say to you in this book?" he asked me wryly. I looked at him, then at Magnus with my eyebrows raised, "No problem, Alec." He caught on a second later and turned away to hide his blush. Well, well, well.

Alec continued to insult me until I shouted in outrage that I was from Brooklyn, Alec was a dickhead, and both him and Isabelle were spoiled-rotten rich brats. It was quite a tirade. Isabelle raised her eyebrows at me, "I love you too, Clay," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, you _were_ bitchy at first." Magnus began to make cat noises and claw at the air. Isabelle and I glared at him until he raised his hands in surrender.

Satisfied that Magnus was suitably dealt with, Isabelle turned and looked straight at me. "You know why," she said simply. I nodded, and the tense moment was over and we were right back to our light friendship where love and loyalty didn't interfere like they most assuredly would if we became as good of friends as we might be. The others were looking at us in confusion, except Magnus, who always seemed to know what everyone felt about each other. Jace cleared his throat and began to read again.

Alec was in shock and Jace thought the whole thing was hilarious. Jace told him that he had found the demon dying on top of me and Alec said it might've got itself in the neck with its stinger. Jace asked him if he was suggesting it was suicidal. At this point, Jace shot a triumphant look at Alec in light of the events of the last chapter and Alec raised his hands, "Hey, I already made an advance apology."

Alec and Hodge went on to talk about why the Ravener had targeted my mother and I. I was entirely convinced it had been some sort of mistake. If only.

Hodge announced that he had to notify the Clave that I was there and Jace leaped up and shouted that they couldn't. Simon looked at Jace in confusion, "Why all the shouting?" he asked him quizzically. Jace went into stone face mode. Again.

Magnus spoke up absently, still staring at Alec, "He was trying to keep his girlfriend from leaving. Duh" You could have heard a pin drop.

Magnus looked up a second later, probably due to the fact Alec had gone into shock along with the rest of us, and saw our faces. He looked confused for about a second before his words came back to him. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and said in an overly bright voice, "Well. Shall we just…..continue…reading?" he added a question to the sentence when he saw Jace's face.

"She's my sister," Jace said softly, then looked down at the book and continued reading. I wondered if maybe heaven would take pity on me and open a bottomless pit beneath my feet.

Jace read how he had told us all that I wasn't a mundane because I hadn't turned into a Forsaken or suffered an instant death when he put the rune on my wrist. I rubbed the scar absently. My first rune. We then all discussed whether my dead father could have been a shadowhunter in hiding. Unfortunately, he was alive and kicking. _More like alive and killing,_ I thought to myself. On the bright side, no one at the table said a word. Probably because Jace still looked like he was suffering from murder withdrawal after Magnus's little nuclear bomb.

Next I called Luke and was told to leave him alone. That still stung a little, even if it had been for my benefit. I had been about to cry in frustration and Hodge sent Alec and Jace out, even though Jace tried to stay and was disappointed when I didn't let him. Magnus opened his mouth again, but closed it when I made a slashing gesture across my throat. Hodge asked me if I wanted tea, but I told him I just wanted to hunt down however took my mother and murder them. The shadowhunters looked impressed. Hodge told me that he was all out of bitter revenge at the moment, so it was tea or nothing. Alec chuckled.

Hodge had me go over what had happened and a little about my mother and I. Then Hodge told me the story of Valentine and the accords. Or at least a version of it. I watched as the hand Jace wasn't using to hold the book with fisted so tightly on the seat that his nails were cutting crescents into his palms. I reached out and lightly touched his knuckles, watching as fist loosened and a little of the tension went out of his shoulders. I really wanted to kiss him at that moment. _Well, _that_ came out of left field_, I thought to myself. It hadn't really. It was more of a constant ache that surfaced in moments of weakness.

I jerked myself back to the here and now in time to hear Jace read how Hodge finally agreed to let me go back to the apartment to see what was left as long as Jace went with me. I left with Church to hunt down him and Alec.

The last bit was from Hodge's perspective. He finished writing a letter, then gave it to Hugo, who bit him, and reflected on the Uprising before reaching for another piece of paper, not noticing the blood smearing across the page from as he wrote.

Jace shoved the book toward Magnus and looked down at the heavy silver ring on his finger. "That letter was to Valentine," he said flatly. I saw the hurt caused by Hodge's still-painful betrayal flash across the three shadowhunter's faces before they hid it.

I knew this had been a bad idea.

***Collapses and lays there panting* There you go, dudes. (I'm from California, we call everyone dude) Finished! Now for the next chapter! Which will come quicker, I promise. Review, review, review, dudes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning, I am at Starbucks right now and am on my third caramel HIGH! Thank you for the reviews, I love all of you. In a platonic way. Do not be creeped out and stop reading. This chapter is kinda short because nothing commentary worthy really happens, but you guys shall live. Anyhoo, this chapter is up MUCH earlier than my last one, but updating will be sporadic. I have to study for CAHSEE's (California high school exit exams. No clue why we do them sophomore year) and I am a dancer and I play volleyball (WE HAVE NO SOULS!) Soooooo, updating will take some time, and I have apparently lost all common sense along with my soul and am **_**considering **_** starting a story like this for Vampire Academy. Would any of you even read something like that? I would probably have them read each book at the point in time that the book had ended. That was a bad explanation. Ok. So they would read VA directly after VA ends, then the next directly after it ends, and so on, and so forth….so watcha guys think? Well. For those shaking their heads at the crazy blonde chick, here's chapter 7! (P.S. chapter seven is also for those not shaking their heads at the crazy blonde chick.)**

**Chapter 6: Forsaken**

The shadowhunters sat up and grinned at the chapter title. Jace rubbed his hands together, "Excellent, some action at last." He was back to being the sarcastic, arrogant Jace, now that no one was reading about Valentine or calling me his girlfriend.

The chapter started in the weapons room. I said it looked exactly what a place called the weapons room should look. Magnus looked up at me, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

I narrowed my eyes, these were my _thoughts_, it wasn't like I went around actually _saying_ any this stuff, "Actually, it's General Obvious now. I've been moving up the ranks."

Jace laughed, "I think she has you there, warlock."

Magnus looked down at us haughtily, "I'm letting her think she has won. There's a difference, you know" Not waiting for Jace to answer, he picked up the book.

Magnus read how I had found Alec and Jace and told them Hodge was writing to the Silent Brothers. Alec shuddered and said 'ugh.' Magnus's mouth twitched. I walked over to the table slowly, wary of Alec, and asked what they were doing. They, well Jace, really, showed me the seraph blades they were finishing up. I asked if they made them using magic. I then said Alec's face was as horrified as if I'd asked him to put on a tutu and execute a perfect pirouette. Magnus had to pause to put his head in his hands and laugh hysterically, gasping, "I'd pay to see that!" between sobs of laughter. Alec's ears were red.

Once Magnus regained his meager sanity, he read how Jace had told me I didn't know what magic was. When I said something, he proceeded to go on a tangent about rubber ducks and electric eels. Alec and I informed him that he was driveling. He said he wasn't. "Were too," Alec muttered. I nodded my agreement. Jace ignored us and pretended to examine his nails.

Magnus read how I had still been confused over Alec's apparent hatred of me, then told Jace Hodge had said he and I could go back to my apartment and look through what was left. Jace was grinned and said something about going down the rabbit hole was a good idea. Alec asked if Jace wanted him to come and Jace told him we could handle it on our own. Alec shot a look I called 'sour as poison.' Jace spoke up, "Poison is bitter, not sour."

"I think it's much more sour than bitter." I told him.

"Well, the texture might be sour, yes, but the actual taste is bitter." Jace said.

I narrowed my eyes, "The aftertaste can be bitter, but the initial taste is definitely sour."

Jace opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Alec. "Both of you just shut up already!" he shouted, then continued once we had, "When have either of you even had poison anyways?"

Jace and I looked at each other, then Jace accidently-on-purpose spilled his water towards Isabelle. She called Jace a variety of unrepeatable names and grabbed a handful of napkins to mop up her lap. While she was preoccupied, Jace and I made frantic gestures towards her bent head and mouthed 'soup' repeatedly. Alec got it a second later. He nodded, "I'd have to agree with Clary. Initially sour with a bitter aftertaste."

Isabelle finally looked up, "None of you have had poison, including you, Alec, so all of you need to shut up and stop with this pointless and uninteresting conversation RIGHT NOW!"

No one was going to tell her what the poison was. We liked our limbs where they were. Magnus hurriedly began reading where he had left off.

I followed Jace down the hall and he made sure I had my house keys to avoid disturbing any wards. It hadn't made sense to me at the time. Jace pressed the button for the elevator and I asked him how he knew I was a shadowhunter. He said that he had guessed. I told him he could have killed me. He said he was ninety percent sure. I smiled a little, remembering. Jace had turned to look at me then and I slapped him hard enough that he rocked back on his heels. He asked what it was for and I told him the other ten percent.

Isabelle leapt up on her seat, clapping her hands and doing a victory shimmy. "Ha! She bitch-slapped Jace!" Isabelle kept repeating in delight. The werewolf she had made jump earlier moved tables. Magnus's cat eyes were glowing with amusement, and I thought he might have jumped up and pulled an Isabelle if he hadn't volunteered to read.

Magnus told Isabelle to sit down and let him read. Eventually, she did. Magnus read how we had ridden the train to Brooklyn. We had been silent, and I had felt a little guilty. I had been sitting there torturing myself mentally when I spotted a couple of girls giggling on the other side of the car. I had realized with surprise they were staring at Jace. Then Magnus read how I had looked at Jace in a new light, and remembered mentally that Jace was cute. I said his face was interesting and his eyes were the color of golden syrup. In the awkward silence that followed, I prayed for a Russian dancing bear to come brutally slaughter me and relieve me of my misery.

Magnus doggedly kept reading. He read how I had told Jace the girls were staring at him and he told me it was because of his stunning attractiveness. We then got in another battle of wits until the train stopped. When we got off, Jace hummed to annoy me until I apologized for hitting him. He told me Alec would have hit back. Alec blushed. We then got into a conversation about how Jace lived with the Lightwoods until we got to my apartment. Jace pulled out a new Sensor and we went up. We got to my door and Jace touched my arm then volunteered to go inside first. We walked through my now creepy apartment and found lovely things like blood on the banister, icy air, and the fact that someone had jacked all our stuff. I asked Jace what demons would want with my microwave. Everyone chuckled quietly, glad for the relief from the tension in the book. We decided to go up to my room. Well, I decided, really. Bad idea.

I went to open the door and had it ripped from my grasp and blown up. A Forsaken stood in front of me. Isabelle suddenly gasped, "Eeeeew, maybe he was looking at your underwear drawer!"

I laughed, half in shock, and said "Izzy, that is wrong on so many levels."

The ever-helpful Jace chimed in, "Forsaken have no high reasoning powers. So unless whoever was controlling it wanted it to bring them back for a peek…" he trailed off and I got it a second later.

"Jace! Valentine was controlling the forsaken!_ That_ is wrong on way more levels than Izzy's idea was." I threw my hands in the air, "I'm done with this conversation. Magnus, read!"

Apparently, angry females were Magnus's kryptonite, because wonder of wonders, he did as I asked.

Jace had pulled out a seraph blade and was fighting the Forsaken while shouting at me to get downstairs and away from the fight. The Forsaken was attempting to decapitate Jace with a large axe, but Jace thought it was hilarious, which just pissed off the Forsaken. Luckily, Jace was then able to stab the Forsaken in the shoulder, but not before it lurched forward and grabbed Jace, nearly dead. I ran down and touched Jace's face. He was alive. I helped him scramble out from under the body and I got a seraph blade out of his pocket for him. I again noticed how he smelled and the way his breath felt on the back of my neck. I sent more prayers for a murderous Russian dancing bear. Jace took the blade from me and told me not to watch him as he slit the Forsaken's throat. I watched anyways. Jace then drew an iratze on himself and and I saw an image in my mind of rune scars all over my mom's back.

"Your memory was beginning to return," said Magnus, before looking back down at the book. Jace was delighted at the prospect of freaking Hodge out when they reported the Forsaken. The Lightwoods shook their heads. Jace explained to me how Forsaken were made then went back to see if there were more Forsaken, sounding hopeful about the prospect. Then, Madame Dorthea showed up.

"What the hell?" asked Alec.

Magnus looked up, "Patience." He looked back down. Madame Dorthea had complained a bit about Forsaken, the Clave, and shadowhunters in general while Jace made threats. I made them stop, then asked her about my mother. Madame Dorthea told me my mother was lost and to forget her, but Jace steadied me and she admitted my mother was alive for now. I tried to convince her to help me, and Jace made more threats, which did actually help this time. She gave in and said she would tell us what she knew, then invited us in her apartment. She told Jace if he revealed she had helped, she would curse him and they had a lovely battle of wits about where exactly the arms would grow.

She knew Jace's last name, which disturbed him, and we went reluctantly inside.

I hoped that damn bear would hurry up.

There we have it guys! YAY! Ok, dudes, you know the drill, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
